Prior to the present invention, there have existed lazy-susan rotary storage units for various foods, as typified by patents such as Scurlock/U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,899 in which openings extend radially-outwardly in pie-shaped segments each with an outer-edge upwardly-extending edge-flange, and Park/U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,394 showing about the same as the Scurlock patent, and the Scurlock/U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,564 showing a tier structure, and the Scurlock/U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,977,092 showing a can-supporting variation, and Clark/U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,695 merely showing another general variation. However, none of these nor other known art provides any suitable shapes nor devices for the secure and economy-of-space storage conveniently of squared-cornered typically rectangularly-shaped spice cans of varying sizes and lengths. Also, a typical prior art arrangement of radially-outwardly -extending storage spaces does not lend itself to the spice-can shapes noted-above, as well as there being the problem of a short-length can being susceptable to being pushed-back too far into the storage space away from the inset opening, as well as being subject to slipping-out if too close to the outer edge particularly when the rotary support is rotated revolvably.